mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Jade Monkey
“N-no Lieutenant. I'm on it Lieutenant.” Jat, he was a hard worker in the Lieutenant's eyes. She swung those eyes towards the crates and nodded for him to get to it. One thing about the boy with the rooster haircut- he knew how to scatter. "Dmitri, Dillon - you're with the ship. Dmitri - listen to me, carefully. no one gets on the ship that hasn't already been on the ship, understand? No new passengers. No one's long lost aunt, uncle, brother-in-law, I don't care who they say they are. If it's not me or a member of the crew or on our passenger list, they don't board. Let me be clear -- Crystal clear -- I don't want you to kill anyone or set tripwires or blow anything up, or tie anyone up, and under no circumstances, at all, are you to put anyone in a box. If the Captain leaves the ship - you go with him." She held up a finger. "He doesn't end up in a box either. Dillon - make sure the Captain and passengers have lunch, and clean up the ruttin' kitchen when you're done. Jat after the crate- you're free to do whatever it is I'm sure you got no business doing. And speaking of business, I have some to attend to." The problem with an armpit planet like Ezra was it's limited resources, meaning that anyone could jack the price of anything they wanted, which is why Riley opted for the Jade Monkey. The trip to Ezra was long, and now making their way back to a core planet to drop off Dillon would be even longer, meaning there was the off chance she'd run out of tetrahalcynate. Making a long haul without it wasn't something she cared to entertain, not when co-pilots were easily replaced by the little round pill. She greased the palm of a Sasquatch doorman and explained what she was looking for. He'd let her talk to Lao, provided she checked her sidearm at the door. Lao was busy with some pit fighting nonsense, so she took a seat at the bar to wait for it to be over, ordering a beer that she planned to nurse. Like everything else on Ezra it was piss warm. Glancing over to the ring, two men were slugging it out. Riley chuckled, the larger of the two seemed to be getting the brunt of it. If she were there to wager, that would probably have been her bet. As she chugged the liquid, the bitterness made the hair on her neck rise, and she scowled at the bottle, taking it as a personal affront. "Riley Thorne!" A familiar voice said while clapping her on the back of the neck. Immediately she determined she did not like being clapped on the back of the neck. It was more of an affront than the bitter hops in the beer. "Keller's head lackey." "Rex Nolan. Long time." "Serrano asked me to follow you, and send his regards." Riley wished he would have announced his presence before she paid the tree topper out front, but that was neither here nor there. "I was literally just thinking of calling him." "I'm sure you were. Why don't you call Keller instead, and we'll see if they can do a little business?" "I can make decisions in his stead." She offered, regretting taking another pull from the bottle as much as she did choosing this bar. At least if she'd picked the Gold Strike, there'd be a hired gun presumably on the same side. She turned around and leaned her elbows on the bar. "What is it Stefan needs done?"